Nights With You
by phyllodulcin
Summary: Post-series story. As fate would allow it, she would meet him again. However, will her feelings carry over to him like she always wished? She knew that being with him was out of the question, but on lonely, rainy nights...Rated R for lemon, language
1. First Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo and never will! I am merely a humble fan of the series (probably just like you) so please bear with me! Feel free to read and review and tell me what you think afterwards, as well! Enjoy! =)

**Chapter 1: First Night**

The summer air breezed quickly through her lengthy brown hair, swaying it gently away from the nape of her neck. Her hair was longer now, but she never abandoned the cute, messy ponytail style she always wore it in, even as a child. Embracing her graceful curves was a yukata, a pale yellow color with sunflower prints, mild design, but bold in color. She had outgrown her pink one, and this newer yellow one seemed to perfectly embrace her sunshine expression wherever she went.

Amidst the grassy fields, Fuu waved and greeted to the townspeople she passed. Since her departure with her previous travel partners almost four years ago, Fuu had traveled on her own for the time being and settled down alongside the city lights of Kyoto, working at a teahouse. The streets were often quite crowded, as she was near the main district. Teahouses, fabric stores, restaurants, bars, brothels were everywhere, as this is one of the more populated cities. Her employers were a nice old man and his wife, with no children of their own, and Fuu grew quite close to the elderly couple. She never thought about settling down and raising a family, as it usually was expected for young women around her age to get married, in hopes of continuing on her travels when the time was right. She still had a lingering hope in her heart that one day, some day, she could see the samurais that, four years ago, had travelled with her and been her bodyguards, given sometimes they weren't helpful at all – again. She especially had a longing to see the hazelnut-skinned, dark chocolate-colored messy-haired one with the attitude problem and temper.

Just as the day blossomed, the teahouse became busier and busier. Running in and out of the kitchen to the tables, Fuu managed to try her best to balance trays on top of tea sets, on top of plates and towels. However, her energetic nature always kept her going strong. She was still very clumsy, but became one of the best servers in the teahouse throughout her employment, granted that the teahouse wasn't much to look at – just a humble, dim-lit, spacey place for people to come and enjoy their afternoons.

"Oi, can I get a plate of dangos, here?"

"Yes! I'll be right with you!" She would exclaim in a cheery, happy tone.

"I need a refill, lady."

"Yes sir!" And sure enough, she'd be there in a jiffy with a filled teapot in her hand, and several plates in another.

"Gimme some dumplings."

She smiled and headed over.

Once the sun set, the place finally cleared out, as Fuu began to clear the tables of trash and leftovers. "Fuu," a familiar and gentle voice spoke at her as she spun her head around, her big chocolate-colored eyes looked at the shop owner, "Excellent work today," the old lady began, and started to hand to her a somewhat raggedy small bag tied at the neck. Fuu grinned widely, as today was her payday. She walked over, and nodded, thanking the old lady and taking the small bag with her, slipping it into her kimono.

After finishing up the cleaning, Fuu was exhausted. The busy work day had taken a toll on her, but she decided she needed a little treat for her hard work. As she exited the teahouse and waved goodnight to her employers and coworkers, she headed off to the active festivities that only a night filled with lanterns and music Kyoto could bring. Fuu lived a few miles down the outskirts of Kyoto, completely distant from the crowded city. She looked up at the blood-red sky glowing with tints of orange and purple and knew she should be heading back to her home soon. But instead, she lingered in the city and submerged herself in the crowds.

Fuu almost always headed straight back home after work; there really was nothing that kept her in the city besides her job. But lately, she began to feel quite lonesome, and felt like she needed to be around people to keep her from being sad. She didn't know why, but a bothersome feeling that never quite went away started to tug at her heart again. She thought back to four years ago, when she had probably the most fun, and most thrilling adventures of her life. Every day came unexpected, with new promises of exploration and an unclear future except for one mission. When that was completed, she felt a bit of emptiness inside; she secretly wanted to expect more, but didn't really know how to ask, or how to get there. In fact, she really didn't know what she wanted; just that she didn't want to live alone again.

At the time of her and her samurai bodyguard's departure, Fuu felt obligated to let them go, as she finally completed her life mission, to find her father – the samurai that smelled like sunflowers. She realized she quickly became saddened because of this, but there was no way she could ask them to do more for her. What'd she expect? Her two friends to live her life with her? Impossible. It would have been especially difficult since she started to develop, what seemed unnecessary, feelings for one of them. 'It's out of the question and completely illogical to ever be with someone like him,' she would think back then, in an attempt to reassure herself. He was a destructive, at times hostile, wild man that she would be impressed by whoever could tame him. She knew better, though. While being reckless, senseless, clueless, and arrogant, Mugen wasn't a bad person. She never thought he was a bad person, but she knew that logically, nothing would ever come out of liking someone like him. Nonetheless, on lonely nights and rainy days when she sat at home, he couldn't help but to cross her mind.

Just as Fuu was drifting in and out of thoughts, she was hit on the shoulder by someone running, though she couldn't make out whom, but a woman probably, of her size and age. She glanced back, and realized that a mob of angry men were chasing after that woman, and fretted until to her surprise, they caught a firm grip onto her shoulder, "Gotcha." Angered, Fuu turned around, "Excuse me?" she started, "But you have the wrong person!" She exclaimed, trying her best to make the man let go of her, "The woman you were chasing went that way!" She pointed in front of her, into a crowd of walking people.

"Yeah, yeah. Save the excuses for someone who cares." The head man spoke. The men engulfed around her, forcing her to go back with them, tugging and pulling at her in all directions.

"What the hell!? I didn't do anything!" She was getting furious, "I TOLD YOU, THE WOMAN YOU GUYS WERE AFTER ISN'T ME!" She proceeded to yell, but it got nowhere. This wasn't new to Fuu. During her travels, she had always gotten herself into pointless trouble. However, back then, she always had two bodyguards that would come to her rescue, if late, but they always did. She began to become really irritated, 'The one time I decide to stay late in the city, and look at where it gets me…" She thought to herself in the dark, empty room.

She had been dragged into a room by herself by those men, who told her to stay put or she'd get hurt. She was tied up, her arms folded behind her, and her mouth wrapped shut with white cloth.

Finally, after sitting for what seemed like hours, the paper door finally slid open and an older woman, with way too much makeup on her wrinkly face stepped into the room, followed by five men. Fuu felt threatened, as she was backed into a corner even while tied up.

The woman, kneeled in front of her, and ripped the cloth off of her mouth, "I'm going to make this simple and easy. Where'd you hide the money?" Fuu was shocked.

"If your goons had listened to me like before, then you would probably know that you GOT THE WRONG PERSON!" She screamed in her face.

"What a rude young lady you are," the woman huffed, "Hasn't anyone ever told you that if you lie, then your tongue gets cut off?"

She scooted back, and the five men that was behind her stepped forward, the front one with a pocket knife in his hand, grinning at the misfortune of what was to become of the young woman.

Fuu tried her best to maintain calm under the circumstances, but it didn't help much that she was defenseless and completely submissive under their authority.

"Listen, lady! The woman your men were after ran in front of me and escaped, but your men were too stupid to even acknowledge that and got the wrong person! You hear me?" She was beyond furious in the face of this injustice. Just how the hell was she supposed to explain something that was obviously not her fault?

The woman looked at Fuu and smirked. "Search her", she ordered, and two of the men forced her down, while the other two began to unravel her clothing.

Fuu cried out, screamed, and panicked, trying to shove her arms against them, blocking them from tearing apart her yukata, but it was no use. The men were too strong for her, and she couldn't help but to just scream and yell.

"Ah, Miss, we found it!" One of the men exclaimed as he lifted up the dirty small bag tucked inside of her yukata. "But, it seems to be missing a lot."

Fuu eyed the bag, "HEY! That's my wages from the teahouse! Give it back!" She yelled, but stopped after one of the men forced his hand on her mouth.

The woman looked disappointed and angry, grabbed the bag, gave it a few bounces, and threw it back to her. "Who the hell do you think you're screwing with?! Where's the rest of the money?" The woman stepped on Fuu's chest, pressing down harder as she yelled.

Suddenly, a loud crash from the back wall was heard, wood, paper and the fixtures of the wall was smashed into smithereens in the room, leaving a heavy cloud of dust on top of everything.

"OI! Some people are tryin' to have a good time here, what the fuck is all this noisy shit?!" A loud, husky voice screamed in the room.

Fuu immediately recognized the voice. To her disbelief, her eyes widened as she stared in the direction of the silhouette which had emerged from the other side of the wall.

Sure enough, what stood amidst all the ruckus and debris was a tall, skinny man with hazelnut-colored skin, messy, dark hair, and blue ring tattoos around his wrists and ankles. He was shirtless, but had a pair of black shorts on, and barefoot. Clutched in his hand was a katana, one that Fuu knew all the designs to. That katana had saved her life more times than she could count.

"Hey man, you can't just go and break down…" one of the men exclaimed, but was sliced from his shoulder to his stomach before he could finish the sentence.

Without even a glance, the five men were finished, moaning, groaning on the floor, some piled on top of another.

As the man made his way towards the older woman and Fuu, he stopped and looked at the younger woman. She glanced back; her large eyes became even wider, as tears emerged from them.

"Fuu…?" He said, surprised.

"Mu…Mu…Mugen…" Fuu whispered, making the attempt to get up, but all the strength in her body had left her.

The older woman fled the room, as Mugen made his way and knelt down. She lay there, was stripped, and completely discarded of clothing from her waist up, and tears were welling up in her glassy eyes.

"Can you get up, girlie?" He asked, as she looked into those wild, silver orbs. She hadn't seen those piercing eyes in what seemed like forever, but the feeling she got from them was always still there. She could never look at those eyes and feel comfortable. They always pinned her down, as if they knew what she was thinking and doing. And at times, those eyes really scared her.

"Ahh…" She nodded, trying to force her body weight on her arms so she could get up. Suddenly, the gravity of what she must've looked like to him finally caught onto her. Her chest was completely exposed as she felt his eyes staring hotly at them; as if that was the only thing he had his attention towards. When she realized this, she clutched her yukata upward, to cover the indecent exposure, and folded the fabric over, tidying herself up. When he was still staring at her, she turned around, realizing that her own cheeks matched the same crimson shade as Mugen's.

"Damn. You've grown." He said, grinning widely.

Angrily, she slapped his face, "PERVERT!" And got up, brushing off her yukata.

Mugen retreated, "What the hell, woman?! Is that any way to treat your savior?! This ain't the first time, either! Whenever I'd save your sorry ass, you'd do nothing but hit me! Bitch." He turned around, getting ready to leave. Suddenly, she grabbed onto his waist, digging her cold, soft face into his warm back.

"Thank you." She whispered. Fuu pressed her nose into the muscles of his back, feeling the heat of his body emerging onto her cold, wet cheeks. She was extremely thankful that he had been in that room, at that time, and of all coincidences and happenings – she had to have thought it was destiny or something that they'd meet again. She always knew that they would, but her longing for him to show up increased every day, and when he finally did, she felt her utmost happiest. She didn't want to let him go.

"Feh. I didn't do it cause' I wanted to, those mother fuckin' bitches were screwin' up my mojo with all that loud shit."

"Your…" Fuu trailed off, staring at him.

He turned around, "This _is_ a brothel, ya know."

She stepped away, unraveling her arms around him. "Mugen will always be Mugen, huh?" She slightly smiled, looking down. He hadn't changed at all since the last time they spoke. He was still rowdy, reckless and always looking to get laid. He smelled like sake, she realized, but it wasn't very strong. She could tell he was getting extra pissed off because he had just started, and was interrupted.

His stomach growled. "Damn, I'm hungry." He grabbed his clothing from the other room, and started to dress. It seemed like the women that were accompanying him in the room had fled, after being scared off by his anger. Fuu chuckled; Mugen never knew what holding back meant.

She reached for the small bag that left untouched on the floor, turned back and smiled, "I'll treat today. Let's go and eat something."

The two sat down at a kabayaki stand, and spent an hour or so devouring all the food that Fuu could possibly afford. They exchanged drinks, and by the end of the hour, both were full and satisfied. "It's great to eat grilled eel on a night like this, huh?" Fuu smiled, looking up at the sky. (Author's Note: Traditionally, grilled eel is eaten during one of the hottest days of summer to provide strength and vitality for the rest of the year.)

"Guess' so." Mugen half-heartedly answered, his eyes half-way shut, picking at his teeth with a toothpick.

Fuu took a sip of her tea.

"What have you been up to, Mugen?"

"Nothin' much. Went back to sea, did some business, traveled, worked here and there, gettin' laid when I can." He glanced at Fuu, "I saw Jin a while ago while I was coming here."

Fuu looked up, her eyes attentive and big.

"Really? What is he up to?"

"Looks like he settled down. He has his own dojo now, that Fish face."

Fuu grinned, "That's good to hear. He'd be a wonderful teacher." She happily sipped on her tea, concentrating on the brim of the teacup.

Irritated, he spoke again, "If you're so fuckin' worried about him, why don't you just go see him? And stay with him, too."

Fuu looked surprised at his hostility. What was up with him? "What's that supposed to mean?" She raised her tone, angry.

"You know what the hell I mean. You always liked that Fish face better, right?"

"Where'd you come up with that conclusion?" She asked, setting down her cup.

"Feh." And with that, a pissed Mugen started to walk away.

"Hey, wait…" Fuu set her money down, and walked after him, "You're just going to walk away without saying anything? Moody jerk."

"I'm tired, kay'? I need a place to crash." He said sheepishly, walking with his arms on the back of his head, a toothpick still hanging from his lower mouth.

Sighing, Fuu walked ahead of Mugen, leading towards the direction of her home.

'When will he ever mature…' she thought to herself, 'Reckless, moody, irritating, getting on my nerves…' but she still glanced back at him, he was maintain a good pace behind her. She smiled, 'I've really missed him, huh?'

Fuu opened up the front door of the hut, a very small and old but sturdy place she had stumbled upon. She knew the previous owner, was a mother and her son. The mother had fallen extremely ill when Fuu came along, and took care of the household while she could not. About a few months after staying with them, the mother passed on, but the son, who was grateful for Fuu's care and nursing up until his mother died, humbly offered the hut to her, as he said he would journey to the capital to become a scholar and make his family name known. Fuu agreed, and promised to take care of the hut. He promised to come back for her, but she just smiled and wished him a safe journey.

Fuu went into the back corner and dug out another futon, one that looked like it hadn't been used in a while, and wanted to air it out outside. "Wait here." She said as she ran out the door.

When she came back, Mugen was already knocked out on her futon, his arms and legs stretched widely that he touched the hard wooden floor.

Fuu sat next to him, with her chin resting on her elbow, examining Mugen. She hadn't seen him for four years, and felt the need to look at him, taking in that this was really him that was lying, sleeping in front of her. His dark eyebrows were still narrow, depicting a forever angry look that became the signature of his expression. His tousled, dark hair was wherever it felt like being, covering bits of his face and the entire pillow section of the bed. His hair had grown a bit longer, Fuu noticed. Sure could use a good wash, though. His face was still narrow, and the gruff that he had grown slightly darker and fuller, giving him a more mature look than she remembered.

Fuu was almost enjoying herself too much and decided on impulse to scoot closer to him. He snored softly, and before she knew what she was doing, her index finger and middle finger had made their way to touch his lips. To her surprise, they weren't as chapped or rough as she thought they'd be. 'It's probably all that sake he drinks", she thought of someone telling her that sake is supposed to make flesh softer. She ran her fingers across his lips, and gently cupped his chin. Fuu knew deep inside that she was probably going to regret whatever the hell it was she was going to do, but she couldn't stop herself. It was almost as if a tug from something inside her was pulling her towards him magnetically, wanting to hold him, wanting to touch, and feel how soft, rough, or hard he is. She couldn't control her body movements, and for once, she felt like she didn't really want to. Fuu knew in her heart she always held a place for him, but never tended to that love garden that had been shyly blossoming in her heart all this time. Quietly, she bowed her head down to match his, and slowly closed her eyes. Her soft, gently puckered lips gently brushed against Mugen's, and she pressed down slightly harder until two arms slithered up her back, embracing her petite figure, and pressing her down, until she felt they were kissing teeth-to-teeth.

Fuu mumbled under her lips, and when the kiss finally broke, she saw Mugen's wide eyes staring back at her. He wore a smirk on his face, "So, you want me to fuck ya that badly, huh?" He grinned. That devilish smile.

Embarrassed, Fuu could feel a hot streak of pink scurry across her pale cheeks; she immediately tried standing up, but Mugen's arms had made a barrier around her, and she sure wasn't strong enough to deny. Nonetheless, Fuu's petite figure easily slid under his grip, and gave him a slap on the cheek. "Jerk!" She said, and ran out of the hut.

'Why did he have to say it like that?' She thought to herself, and started to choke up tears. She had lost all of her dignity as a woman just by something he said, she never felt so angry and insulted.

"What the fuck, bitch?! What're you gettin' so damn angry about? YOU came onto ME!" She turned around, and realized that he was quickly walking behind her.

Fuu turned to run, but realized she was too slow for his movements. He grabbed her shoulder, and demanded an answer, "Ain't that what you wanted to do?!" He exclaimed, the hand mark still very visible on his right cheek.

"Don't treat me like one of your whores from some brothel," Fuu said, almost inaudible, and looked down. She couldn't possibly make eye contact with him again, at least not tonight. She knew that it was her fault to begin with, but she knew that his insensitivity and choice of words also did not help.

Fuu bit her lip, "I was just giving you a thank you kiss for saving me today," she defended, even though she knew that her intentions weren't at all that innocent, but had to protect whatever pride was left in her for the time being.

"Keh," Mugen started, "So that's what it is." He shook it off, and walked back to the hut.

"Women are such asses, getting all emotional and dramatic. Like I'd give a fuck," Mugen murmured under his breath, irritated, and went back to sleep. While being somewhat thick-headed, however, Mugen started to think that that really wasn't all there was to it. Fuu had already paid him back by treating him to food, right? And why would she have kissed him when she thought he was asleep? Mugen asked these questions for a split second, but fatigue caught up with him, and he quickly indulged himself in a dreamless sleep. Meanwhile, Fuu came back into the hut with her eyes red and tired. She too, climbed into the extra futon and drifted off into sleep.

-End of First Night -

Author's Note: Hello! Thank you for reading, please review if you will. ;)


	2. Second Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo and never will! I am merely a humble fan of the series (probably just like you) so please bear with me! Feel free to read and review and tell me what you think afterwards, as well! Enjoy! =)

Hello guys! Thank you very much for all the reviews. =) Sorry I'm a little late on this chapter, but I promise you things will be good from here on out!

**Chapter 2: Second Night**

The day would've been hotter than the previous if it weren't for the occasional cool, summer winds that always seemed to come just at the right time. The grass became greener, and lively flowers sprouted from the fields, and fully green trees were swaying in the gentle breeze. Today was Fuu's off day, and she made sure she spent it to the fullest. She stood in the river, near the shallow end while the rushing stream was up ahead.

Dazed but well rested, Mugen spat at the fact it was so bright out. The hut had no lighting inside, and the only light that shone in it was light that creaked in from the ceiling and windows. Sighing, he sat up looking around and realized the door was wide open, letting the summer air blow in, intoxicating the hut with its natural scent. He stood up, and stepped outside. Not far from the hut was a riverbank, a clear-cut area, though surrounded by an immensely dense forest otherwise. He followed the trail there, and almost tripped and fell at what he saw.

There she was – at the peak of her adolescent maturity, her yukata was tied up, held by her obi, with her white, slender long legs completely showing. She had taken the outer layer of her yukata off due to the hotness of the temperature, revealing only the white undergarment, which was damp with water that had splashed on her while she was in the river.

The white undergarment certainly made her appeal even stronger, outlining her feminine curvatures and softly sticking on her pale skin. Her breasts had grown bigger in the past four years, and the right curves had indented in her, making her not just a child with the stick figure anymore. Her hair was tied up, her large, eyes smiling at the fish under her. Mugen watched in awe as she played catch with the fish that was swimming around her, and quite frankly, he was very turned on. Not only was she drizzled in water in just about all the right places, but her long, feminine legs showing and the way the sunlight shone on her made it seem like she was almost too celestial for this world. He was looking at someone that he would've never, in a million years, guessed could've been so…breathtakingly beautiful.

After a few long, paradisiacal minutes, Fuu glanced over in Mugen's direction, realizing his prescence, and waved at him, "Oi, I made breakfast! Come if you're hungry!" She said, and headed towards the direction of the small bonfire she made. Already there were eight fishes, stuck on a stick, roasted perfectly and standing upright, ready to be devoured by the hungry pair. She stuck on four more fish on the sticks, and let them cook in the fire.

"It's really hot today, ne?" Fuu asked, chewing on her fish.

_Not as hot as you. _"Hmmyraahh.." Mugen mumbled.

"I'm going to the city today. Do you want to go with me?" She asked.

"Why the hell would I wanna go?" Mugen blatantly asked, and continued to devour a fourth fish.

"Well, I was just being considerate. God. You don't have to be mean about it." Fuu's eyebrows narrowed as she looked down, now taking small nibbles on her fish.

He looked at her, then looked back on his fish, "I don't got anythin' else better to do I guess." _She did buy him dinner the previous night, give him a place to crash, and now she was serving him breakfast._

After breakfast and a full stomach, the two made their way towards the city. Fuu had dried off her yukata, and tied up her hair more neatly this time. Mugen walked at a faster pace in front of her, leading the two into the city. As they got into the crowded streets, they witnessed a lot of festivity going on. One of which came into focus as they stopped to look; a massive crowd of people were surrounding something in a circle. Fuu's curiosity led her to look, and to her surprise, she saw a tall, skinny pale man in a traditional dark blue hakama with long, black hair tied in a pony-tail getting surrounded by several other guys which seemed to be officials or something. The tall samurai stepped backwards, and with a swing of his katana, brought down five men. Fuu pushed her way through the encircled crowd, and stared. The samurai wore glasses.

"Jin!" She exclaimed after he brought down another wave of men. There were only three left, and they fled the streets with their tails between their legs. The man turned around at the girl, and stared, wide-eyed.

"Fuu…?"

The crowd slowly started to disperse as Fuu ran up to give a hug. "Jin! Is that really you? I'm so happy to see you!" Exclaimed Fuu, her smile widely stretched from ear to ear. Mugen stood behind Fuu, and gave his courtesy. "Yo." Awkwardly, Jin smiled crookedly and gave her a hug back.

Suddenly, she noticed a young woman, probably a bit older than her, standing by him. She had pale skin, like hers, and her dark long hair was in a ponytail. She wore a violet-colored kimono, with lavender prints and a silky mauve-colored obi. The lady looked mature, developed and somewhat sophisticated. She was definitely what one would call a beauty, and had all the things a grown woman should own, plus more.

Fuu paused, 'Wait…she looks familiar…' She thought, and flash backed to the woman who bumped into her the previous night, running from the men chasing after her…

Just as she was about to ask, the woman stepped in front of Jin, ran past Fuu, and headed straight for Mugen.

"Danna-sama!" (Author's Note: Danna = husband) She said, embracing Mugen and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Both Fuu and Jin were shocked at the appearance. Mugen, in an even more shock, got a closer look at her face. He was surprised, she was one hell of a hot babe.

"Who…is she?" Fuu asked quietly, glancing back at Jin.

"I'm not sure. Those officials were causing trouble towards her. So I took care of them." Fuu smiled. Jin was always like that; a truly honorable man just for the sake of it.

Mugen, thrilled and surprised, grinned widely. "You're a fine woman," he continued, "But I ain't your husband."

The woman took a moment to look at Mugen, and then a glance back at Jin.

"You guys don't remember me?" She asked, as if a bit hurt.

They stood there for a good minute or so, rattling their brains of anything that they could think of. Suddenly, Mugen and Jin flash backed to their travels a bit more than four years ago, and remembered when they had travelled to Kansai, the time Jin found a bag of Koban in the river they fished from. Everything came back. Fuu ate her share, while Jin and Mugen ran to the red light district, and there they were confronted with a room full of ugly women, except for one fine beauty…

"Yatsuha!" Jin and Mugen both said in harmony while looking at each other. Then they turned to look at her. She smiled, looking satisfied.

Fuu felt left out, who is this woman the both of her old travel mates knew but she didn't? She was beginning to become upset, so she stepped in.

"Ano, excuse me!" She said, the three looked at her, "Are you the woman who was running away from those men last night?"

Yatsuha thought for a minute, "Oh, those dumbasses?"

Fuu looked infuriated, "Yeah, well, those dumbasses thought I was you and took me away to that stupid brothel with that stupid lady who had me tied up and…" Her voice trailed off, and the attention turned back to Yastuha. "Hey, are you listening…!?" Fuu asked, upset and loud.

"So, as I recall, you still owe me an amazing favor, huh?" Mugen asked, smirking, while grabbing her waist. Yastuha knew exactly what he was referring to, and smiled coyly. "Well, yeah. I mean, I came back to marry you."

At this, Jin and Fuu stared in awe. Jin had an expression that seemed like he was overwhelmed by the gravity of her words, but kept a calm exterior. Fuu was in shock that she didn't know what to make of the situation. What she did know, however, was that her heart sank a little when she heard this. Marry…?

The day was bright and hot as the afternoon approached and the sun ruled high in the sky. The sky was a deep, calming blue color and few cotton clouds moved sluggishly with the wind. Thankfully, the four found a nice, cool restaurant to sit and eat in, away from the blazing sun. The tavern was dimly lit and cool, and there were minimal people in it. Jin sat next to Fuu, as Mugen and Yastuha sat together. Mugen across from Jin, and Yastuha across from Fuu.

Fuu was eating from a plate of soba noodles and Jin sipped on their cold tea, while Mugen was devouring a bowl of rice with side dishes.

Yastuha had told Jin and Fuu how she met Mugen, and what had happened between them.

"And, I decided that when I ended my journey, I'd come back and make him my husband." At this, however, Fuu and Jin laughed. Yastuha was confused.

"It would seem to me that you don't know Mugen at all." Jin quietly started.

"It would take a beast and some change to tame that wild thing!" Fuu snorted, and stopped laughing hysterically when Mugen glared at her from above his bowl.

"Haha, well I'm sure I'd be able to." She replied, looking over at him, quickly shuffling his hair. Mugen finished his bowl, and dropped it down on the table. Suddenly, he grabbed Yastuha's wrist and dragged her behind him out the door, carrying her on his back.

Fuu and Jin looked at the air-lifted curtains flutter as Mugen fled out the door.

Fuu looked down at her bowl, suddenly not hungry anymore.

"Maybe…I shouldn't have said that." Fuu said quietly, and placed her bowl down. She could feel something be born inside her heart. She didn't know exactly what it was, but it seemed to start to nip at her, angering her mood.

"That stupid Mugen! As if I care!"

'Just how exactly is she going to tame him…?' Jin thought to himself. Fuu got up, and left the tavern as well.

Jin proceeded to follow, only to be stopped by the shop owner. "Ah…the bill, sir…"

He looked at the door, irritated that everyone left him there to pay for everything.

"Oi, Mugen! Just where are you taking me?" Yastuha yelled, breathless as she tried to breath with his wind walk speed. With his wide sprints with her dangling on his back, "I'm gunna have you pay me back that amazing favor tonight", he said, and she smiled. His chances of getting laid tonight were big, and he didn't want to miss that opportunity. Afterall, she is definitely his type. And he hadn't been laid in weeks. She guided him to her hotel, the one that she'd be staying with her men, and he ran right in. The hotel was truly something to look at. The furnishings were better than the average shop held, and the wooden floors seemed tidy and clean. Mugen and Yastuha entered, and the first thing that he did was strip himself of clothing. He grinned like a little boy as he grabbed onto the woman, carrying her over to the futon.

"Ahh…Mugen…" Yastuha looked down, blushing.

He continued to smile, and puckered up his lips and dove in for a kiss.

The sun was beginning to set as Fuu sat on the grassy hills, just a little outside of the main city. "That stupid Mugen, what a jerk…what does he think he's doing, grabbing her and taking her like that…?" She looked down, and felt drops of tears escaping from her eyes.

"Four years later, and I'm still not good enough for him…" She suddenly remembered the previous night, and how she had kissed him. 'Well, I guess I DID lead him on and then deny him altogether,' she thought to herself, 'but I wouldn't have been so mad if he wasn't such an insensitive pig. If he had said something else, I wouldn't have slapped him…' She sighed, holding onto her knees even tighter. Regardless of everything, however, she couldn't help but to feel sad. She closed her eyes, waiting for at least one of them to show up…

"Oi, girlie. What the hell you cryin' bout'?" Someone overshadowed her, and she knew that voice. She looked up, and gasped at the person she saw in front of her.

"Mugen…?" She asked, "Where's…"

"Don't matter." He replied. Suddenly, he reached his hand out to her, offering to pull her up from the ground. She hesitated at first, but took his offer. When she got on her feet, she could feel Mugen leaning closer onto her, backing her up against the tree she was leaning on in the first place. Her brown doe-like eyes stared up at his, as if asking what he was doing. The tip of his fingers ran across Fuu's wet cheeks as her face reddened at his touch.

"Were you cryin' over me, girlie?" He asked, his eyes were intensely on Fuu as his face came closer, and a large smile mocked her.

"Of course not! Why would I be…" She started, but immediately felt his lips overlapping her own. He drew into a deeper kiss, slipping his tongue in to contact with hers, and held onto her waist, pushing her petite figure back against the tree. Never had she felt more excitement, enjoyment and thrill. When they broke the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, bringing him closer to her own body. She couldn't believe what she was doing. She couldn't believe what he was doing. Where was Jin? Where was Yastuha? She shook off the questions, and enjoyed her moment there with Mugen. Swiftly, Mugen's rough hands scurried under and over Fuu's yukata, almost tearing it apart if he couldn't take it off properly. Fuu helped him, and helped him take his haori off when she sat half naked in front of him. Her yukata was beginning to slip off her legs, but covered just enough. He began to kiss her neck, her chin, her collarbone, everywhere he could get his lips on, and he did so with a passion. She also felt the need to be with him, really badly – as if there was an ache in her heart that needed to be tended to, and Mugen was the only candidate for that. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she ran her fingers through his soft, wild hair and gasped whenever he'd rock up against her, pushing her back into the hard, prickly surface of the bark. He must've done that so much that her skin was starting to redden, but she didn't mind. She just wanted him to hold her tightly, and plant soft kisses on her, and touch her, feel the Fuu that is underneath all the tension, the petty little kid fights, the aggression, anger, the clothing…

"Fuu…" He grunted in her ear as he griped her thighs with his hands. Quickly, he undid his shorts and before he knew it, his manhood was poking at her with erection and ache. She blushed, unable to speak. "I'm callin' for you, Fuu." Mugen said, and then planted a kiss on her lips.

Fuu swiftly opened her eyes, and took in what blurred images of the trees and city below her view. She sat up right, scanning the area and herself. Mugen wasn't there. The day became night already as the midnight blue sky glittered with stars and the full, rounded moon. She blushed, and looked at herself. 'What the hell was that…' she thought, trying to wrap her mind around the image of Mugen in front of her, kissing her and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She rubbed her face in frustration. She realized that she was fully clothed, and everything was fully intact. Fuu sighed, 'Only in my dreams…' With a look of disappointment, Fuu picked herself up and started to walk towards her home, yawning.

-End of Second Night-

P.S. Thank you for reading! ^_^ Um, I think this chapter is a bit on the short side, but please bear with me! And, I tried my best to stick with the character personalities, so if any characters seem OOC, please let me know and I will improve! Heehee, little suggestive hint of lemon in this chapter ~ Hope you enjoyed it! Please stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Third Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo and never will! I am merely a humble fan of the series (probably just like you) so please bear with me! Feel free to read and review and tell me what you think afterwards, as well! Enjoy! =)

Note: Thank you everyone for your kind thoughts and reviews. ^_^ Please enjoy the last chapter of _Nights With You_!

**Chapter 3: Third Night**

Something soft and wet was there. What was it? It kept on moving up and down; each time it rubbed against her it tickled her.

_Squeak. Squeak._

Her brown eyes opened slowly, a furry, tiny round thing was in front of her – until she realized that it began to rub against her nose and cheeks.

"Ah…morning, Momo."

The flying squirrel squeaked even louder at her owner's awakening, happy that she was finally awake. Fuu sat up and yawned, stretching out her arms at the air. She scratched her head, still half asleep, trying to acknowledge the surroundings around her. She was back in the hut…alone.

"Ahh…!" Fuu suddenly realized. She had left Jin back in the tavern without saying anything. She hadn't even asked him about his whereabouts since she had angrily left the previous night. Fuu stood up and patted her yukata clean. She saw bits of grass stains and dirt on it.

'Better get washed and cleaned soon…' she thought to herself, exiting the hut.

She glanced up at the sky, expecting a sunny and brilliantly-lit day. However, to her surprise, the sky was filled with damp grey clouds, each menacing one threatened to rain on the lands any time soon. The heavy clouds hovered over the entire area, shading the sun from seeing the people. It was nice for a change. The changing weather patterns must've happened to cool down the area. It had been sunny for too many days straight, and a summer shower was always welcomed around this time. As Fuu made her way towards the rocky dirt path that led into the city, her stomach growled.

"Ahh…I'm so hungry…" She nodded off, feeling her yukata, "And I'm out of money!" She sobbed. If she hadn't let Mugen eat all of that grilled eel, then she probably wouldn't have been so broke. Still, she made her way towards the restaurants, different smells of morning buns and twist rolls filled the air. She glanced around; people all around were enjoying soymilk, soup, noodles, deliciously cooked red-bean buns…her mouth watered as she glanced in the marketplace, her stomach grumbling even more.

Suddenly, she stopped in front of the tavern she was at the previous night. She glanced in, and noticed Jin serving the customers plates of food.

"Jin…" She stared, lifting up the curtain of the door entrance.

He looked at her, a pissed off look came across his usually stoic exterior.

"What're you doing here?" She asked, looking at his apron and the tray of food he held.

"You guys left me here yesterday to pay for all the food. Thanks to that, I'm here working to pay off the bill."

"Eh?" Fuu asked, "Oh, Jin! I'm sorry!" She clapped her hands together, bowing, asking for forgiveness.

'Why'd he have to be so submissive sometimes? If it were Mugen, he'd have just ran with it…' Fuu's thoughts trailed off, '…Mugen...'

She turned around, starting to walk off. Jin held onto her shoulder. As she turned around, he had offered her an apron. "With two people, it'll be faster. You ate a lot of it too." He gave her a calm look, but forced her to work alongside him. Her stomach growled loudly. "Okay, okay! But first…" She held onto her stomach. "Feed me."

Jin sighed, and threw her two leftover buns from the tray he was holding.

"Ahhh, but this is leftover, Jin…" She cried, holding the two buns in her hand.

"Do you not want it?" He asked.

She gulped, submitting to his question. Quickly, she gulped down the two buns, and spent the rest of the afternoon in the tavern, serving people. It was just like the teahouse to her, she didn't mind.

"So, Jin. What have you been up to since…" Fuu asked, her face full of food. The two sat at a stand, Fuu devouring bowl of tempura soba as Jin ate his noodles and bean paste sauce.

"I travelled for a bit after we split up," Jin began, "I did some searching for myself…" He trailed off, "…And I decided to settle down in a town near here. A friend of mine helped me open up a dojo."

"Really? A town near here? Wow, of all places, huh?" Fuu chewed her food, "I settled down about a mile's walk away from here."

He focused on his bowl, "I guess it is fate we meet again."

She smiled, "That's what I thought, too."

"So, what are you doing here, anyway? Your dojo is a whole nother' town away, right?"

"I was here to buy some things. This is the main city district, and the dojo is in a village, rural area."

Fuu looked at him, "Do you always come here to buy things?"

"Not really. Very occasionally. It's a town away, but still quite a distance."

"Really? Still, I've been here for the past couple of years and I've never seen you before. You'd think we'd bump into each other or something sooner or later."

"Maybe fate was waiting for Mugen to show up so we could all reunite at once." He chuckled. She smiled.

Fuu always thought that Jin was one of those boring, old farts with a young face. She looked up to him like an older brother, even though he began as too quiet and emotionless for her, they slowly grew to know each other.

"Are you ever planning to travel again?" Fuu asked.

"I thought that if I waited long enough, I might be able to see the two of you again."

She smiled. "Mugen's never settled down. He just kept on travelling even after we split."

"Looks like he might have to settle down sooner or later. Yastuha seems serious about him."

Fuu's heart panicked. 'Mugen? Settling down? As if he was capable of doing that.' She knew better than to believe that. But, doubt still shrouded her mind. What if Yastuha changes his mind? Where would he settle down then? She remembered Yastuha tell her that her home was at the capital. If they settled down there, then she might never be able to see Mugen again. Rushed thoughts impaired her common sense, as Fuu held onto her chest. She couldn't breathe. Her throat was tightening and clogging up, not allowing her airways to function. She couldn't think. She could feel all the blood rush into her head.

Jin's cold hands overlapped Fuu's.

"Of course, Mugen wouldn't do something like that. It wouldn't be like him." He was comforting her.

Fuu frowned. She and Jin both knew that he couldn't stay in a place for too long. But Yastuha was a beautiful girl, and perfectly compatible with him. Fuu couldn't bear it. She was over thinking it for sure, but she couldn't help it. She had just seen him for the first time in four years, and she didn't want him to walk out of her life again.

She suddenly thought of where Mugen must've been. She hadn't seen him since the previous night, and what if he already promised to marry Yastuha and settle down with her?

"Jin. If you walk east from here for a few miles, you'll walk uphill into a forest. The forest should be a straight-shot, with nothing to block your way. Once you've walked into a clear-cut grass area, you should see a river flowing into a creek. If you go across the creek, there should be a rocky dirt trail. If you follow the trail, then it'll lead you to a hut. That's where I live, for now."

Jin looked at her. "Why are you telling me this?"

She scooted her stool back, and started to walk. "Since you're here, you might as well stay for a bit, right?"

"Where are you going?"

"To find Mugen. That bastard. He better not leave without saying a word."

Jin walked alongside her, "I'm going too."

As Fuu scurried amongst the crowds of people and waves of children, adults and old folks, she quickly glanced to her left and right for any signs of Mugen. Jin stopped her.

"If you were Mugen, where you would take a beautiful girl in the middle of the night?"

Fuu stopped.

"A hotel, most likely. Or a place he could get laid…"

She smiled. She knew exactly what Jin was thinking. She knew only one hotel in the entire district, but it was one of those fancy-pancy hotels that she couldn't even walk by without getting a snotty glare.

Jin walked towards the guards in a fabulously colorful kimono, his head titled down, and hair tied with many little pink flowers and a big ornamental comb. His face was covered in a white, silk powder and his lips dabbed in rosy red lipstick. His glasses were missing, but surely looked very good in a feminine costume. He swayed his fan over his mouth, giving the guards a seductive look.

"Ah, what a babe!" Said one of the guards, making his way towards Jin. There were only two blocking the back entrance, and Fuu had hidden behind the bushes until Jin had distracted both of them, then sneaking into the window by herself.

"Thanks, Jin!" Fuu whispered in a hush tone as she climbed in.

With one movement, the two guards fell onto the floor, unconscious. Jin followed Fuu through the window and closed it behind him.

"I don't see why I had to dress up; I could've easily taken them." Jin said.

"We don't want any commotion, remember? If you did, surely they'd scream and then more people would come."

Jin looked at her. She was being smart.

She glanced at Jin, and chuckled underneath her breath, "Ah, what a babe!" She whispered, then laughed some more.

He looked at her angrily.

She stopped.

Swiftly, the two crept in the hallway, Jin following closely behind Fuu.

Fuu began poking small holes with her finger through the wooden paper doors in the hotel; most of the rooms, she saw were empty. The ones that were occupied, she didn't really want to see it.

"How long are you going to keep this up?"

"Until I find Mugen, of course."

Jin sighed. "Fine. I'll start looking in that hallway."

"Okay," she whispered, "Be careful."

The whole being sneaky thing actually got Fuu kind of excited, she didn't want to be caught of course, but was enjoying the secretiveness. Finally, she poked into a room and felt an overshadowing figure overlapping her crouched figure. She tried turning around, but before she could, heard his voice.

"The hell are ya doin'?"

She turned around, and gave him a mean glare.

"What do you mean what I'm doing? What are you doing? You've been gone all night, spending it here with that…" He covered her mouth, backing her against the wall.

"Sh! You'll wake her up."

Fuu's anger increased tenfolds, adding to it, sadness. He was caring for that girl, telling Fuu to be quiet.

She let go of his grip.

"You know what, Mugen? I don't care, okay? Just be with that girl, you need someone to tame your sorry ass anyway! See if I care!" She screamed, and then turned to leave.

The door slid open.

"Mu…gen…?" Yastuha rubbed her eyes, yawning. She had nothing but a sheet on. Her eyes were red, as if she'd been crying.

Fuu looked at her, and then back at Mugen. Her eyes asked, "What's going on?"

"I'm leaving." He said, then turned back to the exit, grabbing Fuu's wrist, dragging her along with him.

"Mu, Mugen, wait…" She said, his strong grip gliding her along; she couldn't stop him.

Yastuha stood and watched as Mugen dragged Fuu outside, sighed, and went back into the hotel room.

"Alright, let me go already!" Fuu forced herself from Mugen's grip, grasping for her breath. The two were outside on the streets; Fuu could see that Mugen's expression was different. He looked as if he was in a weird mood, something she'd never seen before.

"So why'd you drag me out here? I was going to leave you two alone anyway." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't bullshit me, Fuu." He said, tense.

She turned to him.

"You don't just go through all that, look for me, then go when you saw I was still with her."

She looked down, fiddling with her fingers. Well, what'd he expect her to do after seeing he was still with her? Truth to be told, she knew that he was, but she didn't want to believe it. She just didn't know why this was hurting her so badly. He had slept with a ton of women before, and it did bother her that he was such a womanizer, but she knew that it was natural of a man to let go and satisfy his needs once in a while. She just didn't like Yastuha.

"So, are you marrying her?" She asked, looking in his face.

He turned around, his arms behind his head, "I'm hungry. Feed me."

Pouting, Fuu shook her head, "Tell me first."

"Feed me first."

"I asked you first!"

"Well, I'm not saying anything until I eat something."

"Ugh! Why do you always do this? Give me this, give me that. I asked you first!"

"Not my fault. My stomach's growling." He casually said.

She became furious. 'Why does he always have to have his way?' She thought, he never let her have any room to say and do what she wanted. Angrily, she started to stomp back to the hut. Fine. She'll feed him, and then she'll figure out exactly what was going on. She had many questions to ask him, and she was determined to get answers.

All of a sudden, Fuu's left sandal flopped up in the air, her other one sliding off her feet as her body came in close contact with the ground. She tripped over a rock.

Her face covered in dirt and grass, Fuu picked her face up from the ground, rubbing it clean with her yukata. She turned around, and saw Mugen laughing at her.

"You're still a damn klutz. Can't even walk straight!" He chuckled, "How do you expect any suitors for a girl who can't even be poised and lady-like?"

Her lips furled over, creating a shaky frown. Her eyebrows were narrowed, but her eyes started to water. "You're mean." She uttered, and tried to pick herself up. She fell right when she did. She looked down, and just as she was trying to figure out where the sharp pain was coming from, she saw a large scratch mark on her ankle. It looked horrible, her skin peeled and bloody, but it was just outer damage. She hadn't broken or bruised, thankfully.

Just as she was about to pick herself up for the second time, she felt a strong arm wrap itself under her legs, and another one hoisting her back. She looked up, and saw Mugen's face stern and looking straight ahead. She looked at his hands, and they were holding her broken sandals.

"Mu…" She started, but he just started to walk to the hut, "Shut up."

She smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her face closely to his chest. She had longed for this. Longed for holding him so closely. She wanted more time to be close with him, because she had a feeling that he wouldn't always be there. Even if Yastuha wasn't the issue, Fuu knew deep inside her heart that Mugen just wasn't the type of man she wanted in her life. She needed someone to always be there with her, someone who would one day be a father to her children. She wanted, like all girls her age, a marriage and a family. The thought of Mugen as a father made her chuckle as she gripped onto him even closer.

Suddenly, she felt pellets of rain hit her as the sky darkened even more, from gray to black. She heard thunder and saw flashes of lightning in the distance, and looked at Mugen. Before she could, it was almost as if he already knew what she was thinking. Changing his direction of movement, he walked towards the forest, and started to run towards a small cave that perched itself right in the midst of the trees and hills. They weren't far away from Fuu's hut, but they knew that staying in the rain for too long wasn't good news. As he finally reached the mouth of the cave, he set Fuu down inside the shallow cave, along with her sandals.

Both were really soaked, Fuu tried to squeeze the rainwater from her hair as Mugen shook out the water from his clothing and hair.

Fuu laughed, "You're like a dog."

He scoffed, "I'm a mutt, you didn't know that?"

He started to pile together twigs and branches that had blew into the cave earlier from the outside, making sure they were dry enough to make a fire.

As he made the fire, Fuu looked at his movements, not being able to take her eyes off him.

"Thank you, Mugen."

Without turning around, "For what?"

"For carrying me here. And, you must be really hungry…"

He smirked, "Ain't the first time I saved your ass. You need a man to look after ya." He chuckled, "If any man wanted to take ya."

She knew that he was only joking, but she couldn't help but to feel hurt. Sure, she knew that she was cute and had definitely grown lately, but he didn't have to try and make her feel bad. She knew that many girls would fall for Mugen. He wasn't the man to keep up with, but he had a strong, aggressive stubbornness that seemed amazingly attractive in any guy. That was one of the reasons she'd like him so much.

When the fire was starting to grow, Mugen stripped himself of his clothing but his underwear, hanging it near the fire. He turned to Fuu, "You better do tha same. You're gunna catch a cold if you don't."

She tightened her grip on her soaking yukata.

"No freaking way…"

"I won't look."

She hesitated. "I don't believe you."

He was beginning to say that she didn't have much to look at anyway, but retracted his sentence. She, in fact, did have a lot to look at. And he knew he would be tempted to look at her if she really did take her clothes off to dry.

But, he felt frustrated. He knew she was going to catch a cold if she didn't get out of the those wet clothes.

"I promise." He said. Fuu was surprised. The first time she ever heard him promise anything…to anyone. But, she knew Mugen. Even though he was a sullen pervert, even though he was reckless, stubborn, and irritating, she knew that he wouldn't go back on his words. At least, not when it came to justice and fighting. She never knew a side of him when it came to romancing, just that he was a womanizer.

"Achoo!" Fuu sneezed, gripping onto herself.

"I told ya! Come on, I'm not gunna look."

She wiped her nose.

Slowly, she began to unravel her yukata, hanging it next to Mugen's clothing by the fire. She kept her binding and underwear on, only hanging her yukata and obi to dry. She took out her hair, her long brown locks flowing past her shoulders, dangling in water.

After she had done so, she realized that Mugen's back was facing her. He was sitting criss-cross with his back to the fire, allowing her plenty of room to get next to the fire but not being near him. She smiled at his honesty.

She sat close to the fire, pushing her knees up against her breasts, holding onto them, allowing her chin to rest on her knees. She dozed off a little, allowing the hard pitter patter outside to drown out her thoughts.

When she had woken up, she realized that she was sleeping on her back, the soft scent of earth and dirt overwhelmed her. The scent of earth and dirt…and something else she had smelled before. Looking up, she realized Mugen's red haori on top of her. She sat up, looking towards the opening of the cave. Mugen was sitting far away from her, his back facing her, stuffing his face with roasted fish. The rain hadn't ceased, where'd he get the fish from? Getting up, she wrapped Mugen's haori over herself, and walked over to sit next to him.

He was clothed, shirt and pants and all, except for his haori. She looked over, and realized her own yukata was still damp. His clothes were thinner, and he had dried them before hers, so it made sense.

She grabbed a stick of fish, and started eating.

"It's still raining. Where'd you get the fish?"

"Went and caught em'."

She looked at him. He must've been starving.

She went back to eating, letting a few moments of silence pass.

"You haven't answered me yet." She started.

"Bout' what?" Mugen replied, his mouth full of fish.

"About Yastuha. What happened? I thought you were going back to the capital with her."

"I dun wanna go."

She was surprised. "But she asked you to go with her."

"Yeah. And?"

"Don't you like her? Naturally, you'd do what she asks."

"Just cuz I like her, don't mean I'll go somewhere I don't wanna."

"But…" Fuu sighed. He didn't understand relationships and compromise at all. He was like a child when it came to adult relationships, she thought.

"Why'd you spend the night with her if you weren't planning on going with her?"

He laughed, "I hadn't been laid in weeks."

She was shocked. He was treating her like another one of his whores.

"That just goes to show what an undeserving, insensitive pig like you are. Don't you want a woman that you'll spend the rest of your life with? I mean, I know you have your childish antics, but grow up, Mugen! You're not always going to rely on brothels and random women who'll do it with you, are you?"

He brought his face close to hers, "Then, are you going to spend the rest of your life with me?"

She gasped, choking on the fish.

"Don't kid, Mugen!" She was angry. Was he was suddenly in this, "mood" again? She couldn't think of it in any other way.

"So, you're saying you want me to go and spend the rest of my life with Yastuha at the capital? Actually, I was getting kind of tired of going brothel to brothel, picking up women when I had the money. It'd be nice to just get it when I want it without paying."

No. No. No. This isn't what she wanted. Why was she enticing him to go and be with Yastuha? Before she knew it, she had been trying to convince him to stay with one woman, and she didn't know why. Perhaps it was because she wanted him to look at her, and feel that way with her – but it Yastuha was the only candidate for Mugen she could think of. If she could somehow convince him that being with just one woman isn't such a terrible thing, then maybe –

"I don't want you to go." She looked down.

"Huh?" He asked.

"But, in the end, you'll do what you want to do." She smiled, and finished eating her fish.

She got up, about to throw the sticks away as she felt something tug at the haori. She looked down, it was Mugen's hand, gripping onto the corner of his haori.

"Why don't you want me to go?"

He was going to enjoy this. The kissing the nights before, he knew that it had something to do with it.

She blushed. She knew he had caught her in a corner, and felt her courage emerging from her heart to tell him just exactly how she had felt about him, but stopped in her tracks.

"Because…you're an idiot."

She said, and ran out the cave.

Mugen sat there, dumbfounded. How was that an answer? The rain was slowly starting to lighten, and now it was only drizzling.

Fuu ran back to the hut, trying to catch her breath. She closed the door shut behind her, clutching onto Mugen's haori. She gasped at the fact that the same haori, that always came into contact with Mugen's body, was in contact with her bare skin. The sheer thought of it made her think of indirect touching. She looked outside, making sure he didn't follow. Why'd she become so nervous? She wanted to tell him, but she feared that Mugen would just reject her feelings, or worse – laugh at her. As if he could ever look at her any differently than that same girl who he travelled with years before. True, she did grow, physically – but in his eyes, she was probably no different. As she began to think of Yastuha, she subconsciously compared herself to her – and, it's not like Fuu to doubt herself, but she couldn't erase the fact that Yastuha was indeed, a breathtaking beauty. Fuu knew she was cute and attractive to some extent, but Yastuha was like another world for her. And the fact that she was interested in Mugen, really gave her doubt anyway.

"OI!" Came a scream at the door. "What the hell was that?" The door banged against Fuu's back, as she tried to hold it back.

She gasped, forcing it back with all her might.

"Let me in, bitch!"

He sounded angry.

"You call me an idiot and run off? Who the fuck do you take me for? OPEN UP!"

Fuu really felt as if the door was about to break. And sure enough, she knew it would soon. She held onto her face, and stepped away from the door.

She stood by the door as Mugen fell in, the door under him.

"What…the…hell…" He murmured.

It was pitch black outside, the hut was darker than it usually was, with no moon lighting it tonight. The clouds were blocking everything, including the stars. The cold wind knocked against Fuu and Mugen, as she tried to board the door back in its place.

"Look at what you did, Mugen." She said angrily, and tried to pin the door together again.

He held onto her wrist.

"You come and look for me early in the mornin', try to leave when you saw I slept with Yastuha, tried to convince me that being with one woman for the rest of my life is a good thing, then you run away when I asked you why you didn't want me leaving, just who the hell are you to do this, Fuu?"

She froze.

Now that he had said it like that, she began to realize that if she was him, she'd been questioning her actions as well. Finally, she blurted it.

"It's just because I like you, Mugen."

"Oh really?" He sneered, "And just what about me do ya like?" She knew his head was in the clouds, and that he was thinking of his sexual ego.

"I don't know. But I know that even if I did like you, it wouldn't make a difference."

He frowned, "Why wouldn't it?"

"Because…we're not compatible people." She looked up at him, her eyes sluggish and dim.

"And, I can't be with a guy who doesn't even want a family."

He seemed shocked. As if she was looking down on him. She only knew him in that one way, and she always assumed that he wasn't going to be up to her standards, or that he wasn't the right type of guy. It really pissed him off how she thought like that. She always looked down on him, and he felt angered. An intense wave of an irritating force swept over him. Without thinking, he drew his face close to hers, interlocking his lips on top of hers. He forced his mouth on her, pressing her against the wall, almost as if wanting to break her. He felt deeply wounded by her words and for some reason – it really bothered him. As if he wanted to prove that he wasn't the type of man she had made him out to be.

"Wa…wait…" Fuu grasped for her breath, trying to shove him off.

"Shut the hell up, woman! If you like me so much, then why don't you stop being such a tight ass and act like you do!" He was angry.

"Mugen, I can't, I just told you!"

He gave her a dirty look.

"I just know I'll fall in love with you more if something happens. And I know that we're not compatible people."

"Just, shut up for once, will you?"

"I'm just telling you how I feel."

"Well, stop being a fuckin' goody two shoes for once and do what you want. You think you're an angel. You think you're better than me, and it pisses the shit out of me."

She looked up at him. "That's because I have standards when it comes to some things. You're a beast, you just act upon anything!"

"Which is why you're a fuckin' annoying little goody two shoes."

"I am not!" She was furious.

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Fine. Then prove it."

"Am nah…what?"

"Prove it. Prove to me that you're not a fucking annoying goody two shoes."

Fuu thought for a moment.

"I don't have to prove to you anything!"

"Just as I figured. Always thinkin' you're better than everyone."

"I do not!"

"Fine, then have sex with me."

"WHAT?" She yelled.

"That'll prove that you're not a good two shoes, and you don't think you're better than everyone."

"How the hell is having sex with you going to prove that? Stop looking for a way to get laid."

"You think I'm a dirty, fucked up hobo, right? Should be self-explanatory. Plus, I know you want me." He smirked.

"I'm not going to have sex with you to prove a point, idiot. I know I'm right."

"There ya go again. Always high and mighty."

"MUGEN!" She screamed, her face was turning red.

"Ya just love screaming my name, don'tcha? Well then, say it more. Except this time I'll make you feel good saying it." He grabbed her waist, and drew his lips against her lips, pressing down as he opened his mouth, slipping his tongue into her own. His entire body had cemented her back against the wall of the hut, she had nowhere to move at all. She tried the old sliding technique again, but before she could put that into motion, Mugen held onto her waist tightly with his right arm, and held a firm grip on both her legs with his left arm, so her legs were smushed against one another, all bound together by his strong arm. Even if she had any vacancy to move, she couldn't with his muscular, protective arms around her. He wasn't going to let her go anywhere. No, not tonight.

Fuu found herself drawn into his garden of Mugen, both her arms encircled around his shoulders, her hands loosely clinging onto the back of his head. Because of the way he held her up, Fuu appeared to be taller than him, and looked down at his eyes, which had been searching for hers. Her chocolate orbs met with his silver ones, and somehow, his eyes made her melt. She reached down, and, firmly but softly pressed her lips against his, closing her eyes in the process. She breathed in deeply the scent of him. He smelled just like the ocean, along with an intoxicating, musky smell that she couldn't quite describe what it was. Might've just been what they call, a "natural-born scent". Whatever it was, she loved it, his clothes always had that smell, and whenever she got near him, she always remembered that smell.

"Mu…" She began to say, which allowed an opening for him to slip his tongue into her mouth, as she began to kiss his lower lip. Slowly, he retrieved her from being pushed into the wall, and carried her to the futon on the floor, never breaking from the kiss. He sat down on the futon first, never letting go of his tight grip around her thighs. She had subconsciously wrapped her legs around his waist, clinging onto him as he rocked back and forth. Finally, breathless, the two broke from the kiss and she looked down sheepishly at him. To be honest, Fuu couldn't see why she hadn't done this before. She had been in love with him all those years, but lied forcibly to herself, urging herself that he would never feel the same for her, and even if he did find her attractive, it was probably just his feral instincts acting on it. But, right now, this night, and her body so close to his, she really didn't care. All she knew was that she longed for this man, and she would do whatever it took to get him to know that.

Mugen, on the other hand, looked up into Fuu's doe-like eyes. He couldn't help but to notice the young beauty she had become, her pale skin was soft under his touch, and everything he saw of her made him want to explode. In fact, he had already become boned, but knew that he would have to be gentle with her. Unlike himself, Fuu was a tamed and domesticated human being. She had a strong sense of right and wrong, and sometimes he wondered if he should be worried that her innocence and optimistic view of the world would be the death of her. He loved the way she cared about him, though, regardless of the fact she was always yelling back at him and shouting at him with a sharp tongue, he knew that she probably held a place in her heart for him. How he had gotten past these four years without the temptation to go search for her was beyond his imagination. After a day or so of travelling alone, he even went back to the place they parted, and went down the road that Fuu took – but to no avail. He couldn't find her, and that drove him mad. He was sure that if he stopped thinking about her, then she would eventually be erased from his head. He began to travel again, work and take out his frustration through sex – when he had the money, he'd make pit stops to the red light district in hopes it would make his manly needs satisfied. It did for a while, but, he was sure that the reason he couldn't ever be fully satisfied was because of her.

Gently, she grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to her. She titled forward, making him tilt backwards as he lay down on the futon. She sat on top of him, her legs spread apart right where it matched up to his groin, and she smiled. 'What's she doin'…' he thought. Subconsciously, he always took control whenever it came to sex; he was just always aggressive and knew what he wanted, when he wanted it. But this could be fun, he would think to himself, as he watched the inexperienced Fuu trying to fumble her way eagerly to please the man below her.

Fuu stared at Mugen with her big, round eyes that it almost made him grab her and take her then and there. The way that her gaze had always this ability to hold onto his made him go crazy. He loved the way she looked at him, and she was beginning to see that. She smiled and kissed him, tracing her lips down on his neck, and to his chest, until she realized that his shirt was blocking her from skin contact. He quickly slipped the shirt from above him and tossed it to the side. She let her fingers run on his hard, toned, muscular chest and she began to become excited. Had Mugen always been this handsome? He had a rugged, street-look about him, a wild ferocious menace to his smile, his expression, and that alone, made her want him more than ever. She moved south, past his hard abs, towards his stomach, past the scar he had on his chest. She made an effort to make sure she touched every rippling part of his body as she could, until she finally reached his nether regions. She could tell, even through his knee-length black shorts that there was already a huge bulge in his man area, and that got her excited. Slowly, she slipped off his shorts and fundoshi, and sure enough, Mugen Junior had been extremely awakened from his sleep. Fuu stared wide-eyed at his manhood, astonished.

"Impressed?" Mugen chuckled, reaching for her. Fuu had heard from lots of women at the brothel that in order to please a man, she had to be close with his manhood. She really didn't know what they meant, or how exactly that was supposed to be done. All she really knew was the intercourse part, but she's known that for a while. Then, she got an idea.

"Mugen…" She looked at him, her cheeks still flustered.

"Hah?" He answered.

"Can you show me…" She hesitantly spoke, "…how you like it?"

With those simple words, everything flew off the walls for him. How could she sound so seductive? Was this really Fuu? He couldn't imagine, but just those words coming from her, really turned him on. He smiled, and sat up.

"You don't have ta force yourself." He knew that she was inexperienced, and probably had no idea how to please a man, especially himself. Not that he was hard to please, but he was quite experienced when it came to pleasure, and he would've much rather pleased her. However, before he could think, the determined look from Fuu's face reached him, and he knew her answer.

"I want to." She answered.

Mugen sat upright, his member poking outwardly at Fuu, who drew in closer to him.

"It's…easy. You just put this in your mouth," he said, looking away from her. Was he blushing?

She blushed, and he thought that she was going to say something like, "That's disgusting", knowing how prude she could be, but to his delight, she actually grabbed him, and started to wrap her lips around the tip of his member. She licked it at first, and even though she probably had no idea what she was doing, that sent shivers up his spine. It was very teasing, he thought to himself. But as she became adjusted to the idea, it seemed like she became more aggressive, running her hand up and down his large member, while moving her mouth along with it.

"Like…that?" She asked.

"Ahh…yeah, like that…" Mugen moaned, loudly in his husky voice. He could feel Fuu smile while he was in her, and that pleased him. Slowly, she rubbed her lips alongside the sides of his member, while tugging at it gently towards her. Mugen Junior was happy alright, so happy that it was now fully swollen upright, hard as a rock. 'She's goin' too slow,' Mugen thought as his member ached below him. It was agonizing, almost as if he's anticipating a huge release, but Fuu's dawdling motions just kept it back. He couldn't take it.

"Fuu…a bit faster…" Mugen groaned, his hands petted her soft hair, as he pushed her head a bit more forward, until he could feel himself at the back of her throat. She obeyed, just as he had instructed her. She moved him in and out faster, picking up the pace. The sensation was incredible, and he couldn't believe how fast she was learning to please him. She was doing everything exceptionally well, and finally, she took him out. She began to kiss his member starting from the top, and when she got to his end, where his balls were, she also wrapped her lips and hands around them, and from that, that was it. It felt like every vein from his body was popping out, and groaning didn't help anymore.

"Fuu….!" He exclaimed, tugging her hair. In his mind, he really just wanted to be inside her, wanted to feel inside her, and he knew that he had to make her feel as pleasurable as she had made him feel.

When she was done, she climbed back on top of him, smiling and licking her lips.

'Urggghhhh…' he gritted, 'what the hell is she's doin' to me…?" That pleased him more than anything. He smirked, caressing the lovely lady that sat on his stomach.

Suddenly, he sat upright, and flipped Fuu over so he arched over her, forcing her on her back, and gently placed himself in front of her. Advancing onto her, he pressed both his arms on each side of her, just a bit above her shoulders so she wouldn't go anywhere. She looked at him, as if expecting his next movements. His legs were knelt, and in between his legs was Fuu's lower body, her knees bent a little but not quite enough to reach anything.

He drew his lips to her lips, almost gobbling them up whole. He wasn't really good at being gentle, so his kisses were always rough, but very passionate. Fuu didn't mind this. She grabbed onto his shoulders as he trailed hot kisses from her earlobe, to her neck to her collarbone, and right above her chest. He began to explore the map of which was Fuu's, and slowly began to let his grip on her loosen.

She moaned as she felt his lips on her skin. Just the touch of whatever was his led her on more than she could imagine. And her noises certainly led Mugen on, he was already smirking under his breath, kissing her collarbone over and over again, and sliding his tongue over her neck, creating small hickeys when he felt like it.

"Mu..Mugen…" She whispered, and tilted her head back for him to kiss her more. He loved it when she whimpered his name, he loved hearing his name coming out of those small, wet, pouty pink lips.

Gently, he unraveled his haori on her, and that loosened it from her body. He unfolded the wraps of the clothing that had made a nice form around her curves. He grew excited, and he knew all the wait was going to be worth it. As the last bit of the haori slipped off her figure, Mugen began to take her binding off. He needed some help doing this, as Fuu gently unbounded herself, allowing her full, supple, perky breasts jump up from the restraining binds. They turned hard as the night air touched them, chilling them into shape. Mugen drew his lips onto them, suckling on them as he heard pleasurable cries from the young woman breathing below him. He could see the movements of her breathing as her chest slowly went up and down, and continued to kiss and feel the entirety of her skin. He moved his kisses down to her flat stomach, and finally her private spot. He placed both of her legs on his broad shoulders, kissing the inner part of her thighs every time they went on. He held onto her thighs tightly, as he felt her tighten her legs around his head, scooting him closer to her private area. Fuu gulped, as Mugen began kissing her outside lips, and she felt them swell up with excitement and fluids. He took one taste of her, and filled in for more.

She moaned pleasurably with every slip of tongue Mugen had taken, and couldn't bear to contain her enjoyment. He began sucking in, eating in every part of her juices that had flowed so invitingly into his welcoming lips, and licked the nub that sat above her virgin hole, which made her arch upwards, calling out his name. Again, he did it again, and this time, she tightened her grip around him. He spread her legs further apart, and reached up to the wet spot between her legs with his fingers. Slowly, he entered his middle finger into her, feeling her warm, fleshy walls wrap around his finger. She was already cumming a lot, but he made sure that he licked up every last drop. Moving on, he slipped in two fingers, sliding them in and out of her area slowly at first, then picking up pace. He kissed, sucked, licked her clitoris as he could feel her almost breaking above him. She cried his name over and over again, each time urging him on. Finally, his entire hand ended up pounding in and out of her, waiting for her release. Just as he felt she was about to orgasm, he stopped, and withdrew his hands from within her. He climbed upwards, arching over her again. He could tell that the expression she had on her face was one of disappointment and annoyance. He chuckled to himself as he bent down to plant a kiss on her lips.

"Mugen…" She whispered softly.

"Yes?" He asked in a teasing way.

"I want it." She said, not looking at him.

"Want it? What do you want, Fuu? Tell me what you want." He was right next to her ears, and her lips were right next to his.

"I want you inside me." She blushed as she said this, embarrassing as it sounded. But Mugen just chuckled, in a disbelief kind of way that she could speak in such a perverse manner. It thrilled him that she was being like such a girl. Wanting him, and not afraid to ask him.

As she said this, he gave her another kiss, and wrapped her legs around his waist. She clutched her legs together in a perfect grip around him, and he held onto her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He took one hand, and gently inserted himself within the warm, tight walls of her inside. It was fairly easy to slip inside as she was perfectly lubricated, but he stopped when he was just about an inch inside her. She yelped at his firm insertion, tears were forming in her eyes. Mugen reached over to her lips, and gave her a soft kiss. She opened her eyes, and looked at his. 'Caring and soft eyes', Fuu thought to herself, a side of Mugen that she never thought she'd see. She smiled, and whispered, "Don't stop."

At this, he pushed in just a little deeper at a time, but each time he would slip back out to make sure she wasn't taking in too much all at once. Finally, around the fourth or fifth time, he continued to slip inside of her until he felt her break. 'This is it', Mugen thought, as something made him pleased at the fact that he was the first one to claim her, her innocence and virginity. Fuu cried when he did, but looked into his eyes to reassure him that she wanted it, and she didn't want him to stop. He held onto her tighter. Finally, the entirety of his manhood was deep inside her, and he slipped out slowly this time, feeling her walls wrap around him as he went in and out. She was wet and warm, and as soon as he saw she wasn't pained anymore, he repeated, each time picking up speed. He wasn't going slowly anymore, in fact, each few times he slipped in and out of her, he doubled the pace, literally grinding his hips into hers. Their breaths became shorter, more rushed and shallower as he went on, rocking back and forth. Fuu felt the incredible sensation when the absolute pain was replaced by absolute pleasure. She clung onto him tighter, moaning, groaning, calling out his name. She bit her lower lip as he rocked on, harder, faster each time. She never felt more sensation in her entire life. It was as if the entire excitement dwelling in her body had wanted to release, she rocked forward, taking Mugen in deeper each time she did. She wanted him, she knew it. And he wanted her, all too much. Finally, Mugen couldn't take it much longer, and felt himself spill inside of her. She felt fulfilled as she witnessed this man, her man – filling her with himself. Fuu's pants turned into longer breaths and she calmed down, a thin layer of sweat glossing over her pale skin. She kissed him, holding onto him tightly. Finally, he took himself out of her, his excitement finally decreasing with the spill that he had made onto Fuu and the futon.

He plopped himself beside her, sweating and breathing long, calming breaths. Fuu put her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist, digging her face into his chest.

Moments of silence reigned over the two. A few moments later, Mugen looked over and realized that Fuu had fallen asleep, her sweet and smiling face happy with Mugen next to her. It was just then, that Mugen realized it – realized that he wanted to see that sweet smile on the girl on top of him for the rest of his life.

-End of Third Night-


End file.
